


Castiel POV,

by MyAngelInATARDIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngelInATARDIS/pseuds/MyAngelInATARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel POV, Sacrifice ending. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel POV,

Castiel looked up at the night sky. He could sense the angels, he didn’t need to see them- but he wanted to. He wanted to see just how big of a mess he made. It was bad.  
Of course, Castiel always had the right intentions, he always thought he was helping the angels, or the Winchesters, but it seemed to be the exact opposite every time. He’d thought that, he trusted Metatron to close the gates of Heaven, and lock the angels up there until they were at peace with each other. Just like when he thought that by leaving Dean out of the “hunting life” (as Dean liked to call it), that Dean would be happier, that he would live the life he always wanted Sam to have. But, as always, it didn’t turn out that way.

So now, Castiel was watching the angels fall. He was watching them plunge to the ground, nothing stopping them from the humans they have watched over for so long. He knew he was going to be hunted, for being the cause of all the angels in Heaven to be ripped from their home, and thrown out into the world. He knew they could take care of themselves. They were Angels, after all. They may not all cooperate well with each other, but they were Celestial beings of higher intent. They were meant to take orders, but with Dad gone, they had to learn how to think for themselves. 

The Angels falling wasn’t the only thing on Castiel’s mind at that moment, though. He was worried about Sam. He was worried about Dean. He was thinking of all the things that could possibly fix this. He had almost forgotten about his biggest problem. In fact he might have if the wind hadn’t been so strong and cold. If he hadn’t been cold to the point of almost shivering. But now, Castiel remembered. He was human.


End file.
